<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bits of war by plazorr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263953">Bits of war</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr/pseuds/plazorr'>plazorr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Compilations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr/pseuds/plazorr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The work where i will put my Fire Emblem related shorts, compiled together so they're easy to navigate through. I hope you'll enjoy them ^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Compilations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bits of war</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first part of this work was made for the Idol Fanfic Heaven Discord server's first writing event. Each story was created from a very short prompt, which i'll mention at the start of every ficlet in this work. Here are the detailed rules for the event.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Hello everyone and welcome to the first Idol Fanfic Heaven writing event.  </p>
<p>During all of the month of October, a prompt of 1 or 3 words will be posted each day in the #prompts-and-submissions channel at 6am UTC.<br/>To take part in the event, just write a short ficlet about the prompt of the day and post it in the #prompts-and-submissions event channel.<br/>Here are the detailed rules</p>
<p>- Character limit for your submissions: 2000 (the size of a single Discord message)<br/>- Only SFW submissions are accepted, the rules for the server apply<br/>- You may submit a ficlet for any fandom<br/>- Have your ficlet be related to the current day's prompt (if you are too late, feel free to post what you've done in #ll-ficlets or #non-ll-ficlets )<br/>- 1 submission per prompt per person. If you have additional ficlets you want to make, direct them to #ll-ficlets or #non-ll-ficlets </p>
<p>Please precede your ficlet with a message mentioning the fandom you're writing for and any content warning you feel the need to share. A title is recommended, but not obligatory.<br/>Feel free to share anything you want in that message too, like content tags or stuff like that  </p>
<p>The goal for this event is to have fun: don't stress or feel forced to submit something everyday if you don't want to or don't feel inspired by one of the prompts.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>[Decorate] Imperial cookies</h1>
<h3>Edelgard &amp; Hubert</h3>
<p>Edelgard hated the religious festivities at the monastery with a burning passion. She hated everything that would make the Church of Seiros appear likeable or good. Yet, the atmosphere during these ceremonies, the joy filling the air and the smiles on the student's' faces made her happier than she was willing to admit.</p>
<p>During the Saint Cethleann day, she preferred locking herself inside of her room to avoid Flayn, who tried to make sure everyone was enjoying the day. Edelgard was reading a strategy book when she heard someone knock on the door. She sighed and opened the door. Behind it, Hubert was looking gloomy as usual, despite the plate of smoking cookies he was carrying.</p>
<p>"These are from me to you lady Edelgard."</p>
<p>"What? Why? Do you support this pathetic religious ceremony Hubert?"</p>
<p>"Of course not, my lady," Hubert said as he entered the room. "However, preparing these pastries was the only way to have for me to have Flayn stop harassing me. I also thought that some sugary food would be appropriate to keep your body strong."</p>
<p>"Do you care about my body Hubert?"</p>
<p>One second of hesitation.</p>
<p>"I care about my lady's strength and her ability to crush her enemies. I'll leave the cookies here and take my leave, if you'll allow me."</p>
<p>He let the plate on a table, bowed and left, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>Edelgard looked at the cookies. Hubert had taken a lot of time to decorate them with colored cream, emulating the red of the Black Eagles house, or the blood of their enemies depending on the interpretation. Edelgard smiled as she took a bite. Hubert was an amazing tactician, a great friend, a decent cookie decorator, but a terrible pastry chef.</p><h1>[Scarecrow] The strok knag</h1>
<h3>Raphael</h3>
<p>Raphael looked at his opponent with his mace firmly held in his hands. It wasn't moving, but he knew that it could attack at any moment.</p>
<p>"You are strong, almyran, but not strong enough to escape THIS!!!"</p>
<p>With a ferocious war cry, he raised his weapon above his head and made it crash on his opponent's, who couldn't defend itself. As a 'bonk' echoed through the plain, the scarecrow's head fell on the floor.</p>
<p>"YEAAAAHHH!!! Who's the strongest knight of all of Leicester?" the seven-year-old Raphael screamed, victorious.</p>
<p>"Rara! Rara!" his little sister, not yet able to pronounce his name correctly, answered as he lifted her above his head.</p>
<p>Raphael spun round and round, making the little girl laugh until she cried. His sister's tears always made Raphael stop such activities because he couldn't stand them, even if they were tears of joy.</p>
<p>"Rara strok knag!"</p>
<p>"I am the strong knight, yes! You want your big bro to become a knight, little bean?"</p>
<p>There were stars in her eyes as she vigorously nodded.</p>
<p>"Then when I grow up, I'll become a knight! And a merchant with dad and mom! I'll be a merchant knight!"</p>
<p>She didn't understand all he was saying, but hearing her brother say the word knight seemed to always bring joy to her heart.</p>
<p>"Now let's go back home. We need to eat a lot of food to grow up. And I need even more to become the strong knight."</p>
<p>"Rara strok knag!" the little girl said as she tried to flex her tiny muscles.</p>
<p>Raphael stroke her hair, earning a weak giggle from his sister. He took her hand and they both walked back home, leaving the beheaded scarecrow behind.</p>
<p> </p><h1>[Hot choco] Sugar dream</h1>
<h3>Lysithea &amp; Linhardt</h3>
<p>The sound of the snowstorm outside could be heard inside of the library. Wind blowing could be considered music by some, but not by Lysithea. To her, it was only a nuisance that would hinder her ability to focus on the books she was studying. Well, there was still the nuisance of Linhardt sleeping on the desk next to hers, his snores echoing through the room from time to time. The combination of the two was too much for her and she had to wake him up with her most powerful slap.</p>
<p>"Enough is enough, Linhardt! I can't focus on this strategy book with you around!"</p>
<p>"I was having such a good dream..."</p>
<p>"I don't care about your dreams, let me study peacefully!"</p>
<p>"I dreamt about chocolate," he said, choosing to ignore her anger. "But it wasn't ordinary chocolate. It was completely molten by the heat and I could drink it."</p>
<p>"Drinkable hot chocolate? What is this madness?" Lysithea said still angry, though saliva filled her mouth at the thought.</p>
<p>"Maybe I should sneak in the kitchen and create some..."</p>
<p>"Wait, Linhardt! I'll... I'll go with you. Just to make sure you don't burn everything."</p>
<p>"I thought you had to study. Oh, well, people change mind, I guess. Just don't eat everything and I'll give you the first batch."</p>
<p>"YEAH, thank you... I mean... Shut up, I'm not a child you can feed like that."</p>
<p>The duo exited the library and walked to the kitchen. Linhardt's walk was slow as usual while Lysithea was abnormally in a hurry.</p><h1>[Music] Life’s music</h1>
<h3>Felix/Annette</h3>
<p>Life as Duke Fraldarius wasn't what Felix had hoped for himself. He was a man of action, not a politician. Those kinds of thoughts always made their way in his mind at night. He had considered running away, leaving the dukedom behind, but a weight on his chest prevented him from doing so.</p>
<p>That weight was his wife, Annette, who was sleeping with her head on his chest, even though calling the love of his life a weight wasn't accurate. He had his arm wrapped around her while she was peacefully smiling. Felix loved watching Annette sleep. Some people snored, some talked in their sleep and some, of course, didn't emit a single sound. Annette was particular: she sung in her sleep.</p>
<p>She wasn't loudly singing. It was more a weak melody coming out of her during the whole night. It never failed to appease Felix. While they were lying in their bed, he would always move his head closer to hers to listen to her. Sometimes, she would even start tapping her fingers on him in a way that harmonized with her voice. Felix liked to call her nocturnal music "Life's music".</p>
<p>Lately, she had started playing on his abdominals with her two hands instead of just one. This made Felix smile because, watching her womb become rounder and rounder, he couldn't help but thinking she was playing a duet. Nights like these, all of his regrets vanished. Felix was happy to be duke of Fraldarius and not a wandering mercenary.</p>
<h1>[Camping] A boar with skewers</h1>
<h3>Felix &amp; Dimitri</h3>
<p>"Remind me again why Ingrid told us to camp outside of the monastery together again?" Felix said as he came back with some branches for their campfire.</p>
<p>"She said something about a 'get-along camping session' I believe..." Dimitri said as he finished putting stones in a circle to prevent their fire from spreading.</p>
<p>"How ridiculous... I shouldn't have accepted to spend more time than necessary near you."</p>
<p>"Ingrid knows how to be ... persuasive I'll say. I personally didn't find the strength to refuse."</p>
<p>"Pfft," Felix disdainfully huffed. "Same on my side, she can be quite terrifying when she wants to."</p>
<p>"Let's do our best to make it work then, I'm too scared of her reaction if we come back without the mission being a success," Dimitri said as he placed the branches inside the future campfire. "Felix, if you will?"</p>
<p>Felix sighed and snapped his fingers, lighting up the fire, showing that his sword training didn't make him skip his magic studies.</p>
<p>"Now that I think of it, this camping session would be the perfect opportunity to end you, wild boar. Nobody's around, even your Duscurian dog. I could even vanish into the night and your corpse wouldn't be found for a few days or weeks, giving me plenty of time to escape to Almyra or anywhere else outside of Fodlan."</p>
<p>"It's true Felix. If you truly wanted to end me, I'd be at your mercy and nothing could stop you."</p>
<p>Dimitri turned his back on Felix and rummaged through their meat reserve. He came back with a chunky piece, cut it and disposed the bits on two skewers.</p>
<p>"You want one?" Dimitri said as he held one out to Felix.</p>
<p>"Thanks..." Felix begrudgingly said, taking his skewer and roasting it on their campfire.</p>
<p> </p><h1>[Theater play] Our story’s villain</h1>
<h3>Dimitri &amp; Dorothea</h3>
<p>The crowd was in admiration at Dorothea's voice. Those who came all the way to witness her charms had had a run for their money. Though she preferred to only sing or dance, performing in a theater play was an opportunity to highlight her other talents.</p>
<p>That precise play was one she had chosen to perform in, she wouldn't let anyone else than her perform that role in front of king Dimitri. They didn't spend much time together at the academy, but it still hurt her to drift away from all the other students. They had met again during the siege on Enbarr, on opposing sides. Dorothea got overwhelmed by Dimitri's might in battle and left for dead. She woke up days later, in a place where injured soldiers were healed. Dimitri was waiting at her bedside for her to wake up.</p>
<p>He told her everything that had happened, even Edelgard's death. He told her that he had already started rebuilding Enbarr, now part of the kingdom of Faerghus, like the rest of Fodlan. He told her how their army had tried its hardest to ensure that those injured by the battle would receive help from doctors and clerics, no matter the side they were fighting for. War was done and he was making sure the land and its people would heal.</p>
<p>"I want to count you amongst our allies in my pursuit for my goal of creating a world where all can live together, Dorothea. Edelgard's dream of a world where crests don't decide of someone's worth is alive even when she isn't alive anymore."</p>
<p>Those words from her new king kept ringing in Dorothea's head as she was recovering. It took her weeks to fully heal but, once she was ready, she knew that her place was on a scene, delivering those lines in front of the world, in her red costume.</p>
<p>"My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg, the flame emperor. With my unholy allies, I will slay you, king Dimitri the brave!"</p>
<p>The audience booed her. Well, they booed her character.</p>
<p>"Sorry El, but your world needs you to be the villain."</p>
<p> </p><h1>[Sweater] In these trying times</h1>
<h3>Sylvain/Mercedes</h3>
<p>Every city of Faerghus had always been in a hurry during the celebrations for Saint Macuil. The streets were full of merchants coming to sell their goods, children were running everywhere, wreaking havoc. Sylvain sighed. With the war raging, with Dimitri gone missing and with Cornelia establishing her dukedom, the streets were empty this year. There wasn't much he could do on his own other than assisting his father in the war efforts.</p>
<p>He went back inside to look at a parcel that got delivered to the castle, addressed to him. It was unusual as he didn't know many people liking him enough to send him something. Annette opened it to reveal a second package inside with a card on it. A lock of light hair was attached to the card.</p>
<p>"Dear Sylvain,</p>
<p>I know that you always look forward to the celebration for Saint Macuil. I remember that you told me how you would attend them with your father and your brother. You said that it was one of the only times where your rivalry with Miklan stopped, so it must hold a special place in your heart. I can't bring the festivities back for now, but I can bring you a little something that will help you hope for a better future. I hope we'll meet again soon.</p>
<p>Your friend, Mercedes.</p>
<p>PS: I know that it's a bit too early for such a gift, but I'm sure it'll come in handy eventually."</p>
<p>Sylvain opened the parcel and revealed a sweater. He looked through the window and smiled at the summer sun. Mercedes always knew what to do to make him smile. She also knew that he wasn't very foresighted and wouldn't buy one before the stocks run too low even for him. He put the sweater in his drawer and finished packing a necklace he had bought for her since her birthday would come soon. He also looked at the ring he considered adding to the parcel he'd send her.</p>
<p>"I know I'll give that ring to you Mercedes, but not now, not yet."</p>
<p> </p><h1>[Painting] While my wings still let me fly</h1>
<h3>Cichol &amp; Macuil</h3>
<p>"My friend, your talents never cease to amaze me," Cichol said to Macuil as he looked at the painting on his easel.</p>
<p>"War and murder are not my only talents, you know."</p>
<p>"During these trying times, I tend to forget..."</p>
<p>Cichol smiled at the painting, a tear forming in his eyes. It showed him and his wife in a large empty field with their newborn daughter sleeping between them. Their true forms were flying in the skies above.</p>
<p>"I hope that we'll be able to live in peace with the other races from this world again eventually. I want to believe that what happened in Zanado will never happen again," Cichol said.</p>
<p>"Do not count on that. Humans are only driven by their warrior instinct and we will have to fight again if we coexist with them. It's inevitable..."</p>
<p>Melancholy was clearly visible in Macuil's eyes.</p>
<p>"Cichol, when the war against Nemesis will be won, I'll leave Fodlan. There's no future for me here. You and Cethleann will be alright with Seiros at your side."</p>
<p>Cichol looked at his friend in disbelief but understood his point of view. They shook hands without exchanging more words, their gazes expressing what they didn't need to say.</p>
<p>After Nemesis' defeat, Macuil couldn't be found anywhere. Some speculated that he had died and that his body was charred somewhere. Cichol knew the truth but didn't tell it to anyone. He brought Cethleann's body to a cave hidden from the world where she would be able to rest until she'd be full of energy again.</p>
<p>Years later, Seiros, now with a new name, found him and asked him to visit a place with her. That place was a monastery. Cichol didn't understand until she showed him her advisor's office and the painting on the wall. Again, words weren't needed to understand each other. This is how Seteth became Rhea's advisor.</p><h1>[Turtle] A king’s destiny</h1>
<h3>Indech &amp; Lambert</h3>
<p>A group of three men was approaching the temple near lake Teutates. Indech stood up straight when he saw them, ready to slay the intruders. The man on the lead was a blonde man with a regal look and a glaive Indech knew too well. On both of his sides, a man with dark blue hair and one with orange hair were on the defensive.</p>
<p>"Hail Saint Indech!" he said as he approached. "I am Lambert Egitte Blayddid, king of the Holy kingdom of Faerghus!"</p>
<p>"Hail king from the North. Know that no matter your rank, I will protect the treasures this place beholds."</p>
<p>As the dragon turtle said those words, ghosts of fallen warriors appeared, surrounding the trio. His bodyguards moved to protect Lambert's back as he raised Areadbhar.</p>
<p>"I need the relic from Duscur you are keeping at any cost."</p>
<p>"Why do you need it?"</p>
<p>"I will return it to the Duscurians to favor peace between our nations. If I bring it back to them, they'll see that Faerghus doesn't wish for their annihilation as they think we do."</p>
<p>"Interesting..."</p>
<p>A few seconds passed and then the ghosts disappeared. Indech made the axe from Duscur appear in front of Lambert.</p>
<p>"I choose to trust you, king from the North, as your heart seems true. I wish you the best of luck in returning peace between your nations."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Saint. I will bring this axe to Duscur and I'll make sure Duscur and Faerghus can live in harmony together."</p>
<p>The three men bowed to the dragon turtle and left. The consequences of this day convinced Indech to never give anything from his hoard for free.</p>
<p> </p><h1>[Illusion] Watch over me</h1>
<h3>Leonie</h3>
<p>"Leonie! On your left!"</p>
<p>"Gotcha, captain Jeralt!"</p>
<p>Her horse was galloping at full speed through the Empire's camp. She dodged the arrow that would have pierced her flank otherwise. Her purse was filled with documents from her mission in Bergliez. Spying wasn't her favorite kind of mission, but that's what Claude needed so she kept doing it. Empire soldiers didn't like that when they caught her, which was why these six mounted archers were trying to eliminate her.</p>
<p>"Captain Jeralt, they are catching up on me. I won't be able to lose them before reaching the border to Leicester."</p>
<p>"Think back to your training Leonie, you know what to do."</p>
<p>"Alright... Oh! I know!"</p>
<p>She guided her horse to the woods nearby, leaving the road she was on. It was hard to navigate between the trees, but she had to do it.</p>
<p>"Come on, Featherlight, we can do it..."</p>
<p>Her horse felt the weight of the previous kilometers he had run, but bravely continued going at full speed. At some point, after going through thick brushes, she kissed his neck and jumped from his back, quickly climbing the branches within reach. The horse kept running to his destination, the Alliance's territory, where it was too dangerous for Adrestian soldiers to roam. From above, Leonie watched as her pursuers galloped past her, holding her breath. Visibility in the forest kept them from realizing their prey wasn't on the horse's back anymore. She waited until she couldn't hear the soldiers' horses before jumping back to the ground and running back to another place to cross the border back to the Alliance.</p>
<p>"Hehehe, did you see how we got them, captain Jeralt? The day where they catch us won't ever come!"</p>
<p>This time, there was no answer. She only heard the sound of the wind agitating the branches around her. Now that the adrenaline was gone, Leonie remembered that loneliness would always catch her up, unlike the Empire. The captain was dead and she better hurry to not join him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you are interested in a 100% SFW writing community centered around the Love Live anime, here is a link to the IFHeaven Discord server :)<br/>https://discord.gg/CaqureT</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>